Just You (MinYul Ver)
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: No summary yaa.. ini drabble. MinYul, Minho SHINee and Yuri SNSD. Oneshoot.


**Just You**

 **Yuri SNSD, Minho SHINee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Oh Pheonix**_

Disclaimer : fanfic ini punya saya, tapi akibat kemunculan ff ini di karenakan ulah nae dongsaeng Reghita Farinda yg tergila-gila sama MinYul shipper, tpi sayang nya MinYul hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua nd SMent tentu nya. jdi saya hanya bsa meng-klaim ff ini saja, tidak dengan castnya. kekeke ^^

typo bertebaran yah, jdi hati2 ..

 _Happy Reading_

..

..

..

 _B-brings the boys out..._

Suara lantunan musik mengalun keras di sebuah ruangan kedap suara dengan 9 dara cantik didalam nya. Tampak keringat yang membanjiri wajah mereka, Sembilan wanita cantik itu adalah salah satu girlband terkenal di industri musik Korea Selatan, mereka adalah SNSD, atau biasa di kenal dengan nama Girls' Generation.

"Stop!" teriak Taeyeon lantang, yang juga berperan sebagai leader SNSD, "Yuri-ya, kenapa dari tadi kau selalu melakukan kesalahan? Coba untuk fokus." ujarnya sebal, Yuri hanya bisa tertunduk untuk kesekian kali nya.

"Mianhae, eonni.." jawab Yuri lesu.

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah? Atau kau sedang bertengkar dengan Minho?" tanya Tiffany simpatik,

"Eonni, kau bisa berbagi cerita pada kami jika kau mempunyai masalah." timpal Seohyun, disambut anggukan para member yang lain.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang lelah.." sahut Yuri seada nya.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya latihan hari ini kita sudahi saja. Percuma jika dilanjutkan." kata Taeyeon bijak.

"Ne..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"YA!" Key dan Jonghyun terlonjak kaget mendengar Minho berteriak, kedua namja itu reflek menoleh kearah Minho yang tengah memegangi ponsel nya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Ponselmu rusak?" timpal Key heran, Minho hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Kwon Yuri?" tanya Onew yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Minho putus asa.

"Memang masalah apalagi sekarang?"

"Dia marah saat aku melakukan sexy dance dengan Seulgi di konser.."

"Bukankah seharusnya Taemin yang melakukannya?" tanya Onew lagi, karena Ia memang tidak ikut konser.

"Kaki Taemin terkilir saat di backstage, jadi Minho yang menggantikannya,," jelas Key, Onew hanya mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Lalu permasalahannya dimana, Minho-ya? aku masih tidak mengerti," Jonghyun memasang wajah bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya saat aku harus menggantikan Taemin...," ujar Minho lambat-lambat.

"Hanya itu?"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu permasalahannya, hyung..," sahut Minho lesu, "Pada saat aku dan Seulgi dari panggung, kami berpapasan dengan SNSD. Tapi pada saat itu kaki Seulgi terbelit kabel dan dia jatuh menimpaku sehingga kami tidak sengaja berciuman.." jelas Minho.

"Mwo?!"

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau sudah menjelaskannya pada Yuri?"

"Aku belum sempat menjelaskannya, setelah lagu terakhir dia langsung menghilang, dan sejak saat itu Ia menghindariku, dia juga tidak pernah menjawab telepon atau membalas pesan ku." keluhnya lagi.

"Jika kau jelaskan secara langsung, pasti tidak akan ada gunanya." celetuk Key, Jonghyun memasang wajah heran saat mendengar seletukan namja itu.

"Yaaa, kau tau, hyung.. wanita hanya ingin dimengerti.." ujarnya lagi, "Mungkin kau harus meminta maaf secara lebih halus."

"Apa maksudmu, Kibum-ah?" tanya Minho tak megerti, Key memutar bola matanya dengan malas dan mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mendekat.

"Sini.."

 **** Just You ****

Yuri berjalan lesu mengitari taman didepan apartemen Samsung, apartemen yang telah dihuni oleh SNSD selama 2 tahun terakhir. Sebenarnya Yuri berniat jogging untuk sekedar men-refresh tubuhnya, namun sepertinya masalah yang sedang membelitnya saat ini membuatnya hanya berjalan dengan pandangan kosong tanpa melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Noona?" sebuah suara membuat lamunan Yuri buyar seketika, Ia menoleh dan mencari tau siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun-ah? Sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat Yuri menyapanya dan menyuruh namja itu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku menunggu Taeyeon noona," jelasnya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini? Menunggu Minho hyung?" Jantung Yuri berdetak kencang saat Baekhyun menyebut nama namja yang saat ini memang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Ah, tidak...," sahutnya cepat, "Aku hanya berjalan-jalan melepas penat, lagipula jadwal kami sedang kosong."

"Begitu ya? Kudengar Taeyeon noona memarahimu saat latihan tempo hari?" tanya Baekhyun lagi,

"Emm, ya.., aku banyak melakukan kesalahan." jelas Yuri, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Yul..." Baekhyun dan Yuri melihat Minho berdiri disamping Taeyeon yang kemudian tersenyum manis pada keduanya.

"Baiklah, noona.. aku pergi dulu, terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku.." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan senyuman khas nya pada Yuri, kemudian menepuk bahu Minho untuk menyemangatinya sebelum akhirnya Ia menggamit lengan Taeyeon.

"Yuri-ya, Minho-ssi, kami pergi dulu.." pamit Taeyeon, Yuti dan Minho hanya mengangguk sopan dan menunggu Baekhyun dan Taeyeon menjauh.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya setelah Taeyeon dan Baekhyun pergi, Minho memegang tengkuknya dengan canggung.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Minho hati-hati.

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula aku sudah mau pergi," sahut Yuri datar, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Minho.

"Yul, chankkaman.." Minho menahannya sebelum Yuri sempat pergi lagi, "Kita perlu bicara."

"Aku rasa tidak sekarang." sahut Yuri cepat,

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar dariku?" tanya Minho kesal, habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi yeoja didepannya.

"Kejadian waktu itu tidak seperti skenario yang ada dikepalamu, Yul. Aku bersumpah itu tidak sengaja.." jelas Minho lagi. Yuri masih tetap diam mematung tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk memandang namjachingunya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," ujar Yuri.

"Yul.."

"Maaf," Dengan sentakan halus, Yuri melepaskan cengkraman Minho dan segera berlari meninggalkan namja itu. Minho masih terus memandang kekasihnya yang mulai menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo kita mulai latihan lagi untuk konser minggu depan, Yuri-ya, aku mohon kau fokus pada latihan kita." ujar Taeyeon, Yuri mengangguk mengerti.

"Taeng, apa lagu yang kita bawakan untuk konser minggu depan, sama dengan lagu yang kita bawakan kemarin?" tanya Jessica,

"Bagaimana kalau lagu Dancing Queen kita ganti dengan I Got A Boy?" usul YoonA ceria.

"Boleh juga.." komentar Sunny,

"Ne, eonni.. sesekali kita bawakan lagu lain." timpal Sooyoung.

"Em, baiklah.. Ayo kita mulai latihan." seru Taeyeon, Hyoyeon segera menyetel musik diruang kedap suara tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian musik bergaung seiring dengan kelincahan sembilan dara cantik itu.

 _Eei Yo! GG!_

"Sunbae-nim!" Onew berteriak disaat musik sedang bermain dengan keras nya, namun Taeyeon masih bisa mendengar teriakan nyaring Onew. Dengan segera Taeyeon mengisyaratkan Hyoyeon untuk mematikan musiknya.

"Jinki-ya, ada apa?" tanya Taeyeon heran yang melihat Onew terengah-engah.

"Aku butuh Yuri." jawabnya, sontak Taeyeon, Yuri dan yang lainnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa, Jinki-ya?" tanya Yuri.

"Yuri-ya, kau harus bertemu Minho sekarang," Yuri semakin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar omongan Onew,

"Apa maksud nya? Kau berusaha mengerjaiku ya?" tanya Yuri lagi dengan curiga.

"Ya! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu, memangnya kau mau melihat SHINee kehilangan salah satu personilnya?"

"Mwo?!"

"Jinki-ya, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hyoyeon bingung.

"Minho mengancam mau keluar dari SHINee jika sampai Yuri tidak mau bertemu dengannya."

"He? Itu alasan basi, Jinki-ya. Tidak mungkin." sahut Yuri santai. "Bilang pada nya sudah ku maafkan."

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini untuk memberitahumu. Jangan menyesal." ujar Onew bersungut-sungut, Ia berbalik sembari memandang sebal kearah Yuri sebelum akhirnya Ia menutup pintu ruang koreo.

"Sepertinya omongan Onew oppa tadi serius," celetuk Seohyun,

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya." kata Yuri dengan tegas.

 **SMTOWN Concert**

Girls' Generation, Super Junior, SHINee, F(X), EXO, BoA, Kangta dan juga grup asuhan SMent yang lain sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghibur para fans Jepang. Namun seorang yeoja berkulit agak gelap terus menerus menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru backstage.

"Yuri-ya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Eunhyuk heran, karena saat ini Yuri sedang berdiri didepan pintu backstage SJ.

"Ah, oppa? Ani, ani.. gwenchana..."

"Backstage SHINee yang itu," ujar Eunhyuk lagi seakan membaca pikiran Yuri.

"Mwo?"

"Kau mencari backstage SHINee kan?" Yuri menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk,

"Aniya.. aku cuma berjalan-jalan, kalau begitu sampai nanti oppa." dengan bungkukan singkat, Yuri berbalik menuju backstage SNSD, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terus menatap nya dengan tatapan bingung.

Selang 4 jam kemudian, konser berakhir dengan meriah dan sukses membuat para fans Jepang berteriak histeris. Namun tidak bagi Yuri, yeoja itu masih saja menatap sekeliling, berusaha mencari seseorang.

Ya! Saat line-up para artis asuhan SMent yang tidak bisa tampil diumumkan, Minho masuk kedalam salah satunya, itulah yang membuatnya khawatir karena teringat perkataan Onew.

"Yuri-ya, ayo kita kembali ke hotel, besok kita pulang ke Korea dengan pesawat pagi." tegur Taeyeon.

"Ne, eonni.." Entah suatu kebetulan atau memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, SNSD dan SHINee berpapasan saat mereka akan keluar dari arena konser.

"Annyeong, Sunbae-nim.." sapa Taemin hangat, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari para member SNSD.

"Mana Choi Minho?" tanya Sooyoung, membuat Yuri tersentak, 4 member boyband itupun hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Noona, kami duluan ne, annyeong..." sahut Key sopan. Onew, Jonghyun dan Taemin juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung. Sembilan yeoja itu saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah heran.

"Sepertinya mereka sedang dalam masalah.." Tanpa fikir panjang, Yuri segera menyusul para member SHINee dan segera mengejar mereka.

"Jinki-ya!" panggil Yuri, sontak member SHINee menoleh dan menatap yeoja itu.

"Ada apa, sunbae-nim?" tanya Onew.

"Apakah yang kau katakan tempo hari itu benar?" Yuri balik bertanya sembari menatap tajam Onew.

Onew melempar pandangan datar pada sunbae didepannya ini, "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku? Bukankah kau bilang tidak percaya?"

Nafas Yuri memburu mendengar jawaban Onew.

"Ya! Lee Jinki!"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu tempo hari, sunbae-nim. Jangan menyesal." sahut Onew, "Minho pergi 3 hari yang lalu."

"Kemana dia pergi?"

Disebuah kompleks perumahan didaerah Incheon, tampak sebuah mobil sport yang terbilang cukup mewah melaju santai. Seorang yeoja tampak sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya disetir kemudi sambil bersenandung santai sembari sesekali melirik pemandangan hijau yang sangat indah.

Pada akhirnya, mobil berwarna putih itu tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Yeoja itu segera keluar dan menatap kesekelilingnya, dan tatapan nya berhenti pada sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang. Sebuah senyuman tercipta dibibir manis yeoja itu.

 _'Dia ada dirumah,'_ batinnya senang.

Yeoja itu dengan segera menekan bel yang ada dirumah itu, tak lama kemudian seorang namja terlihat membuka pintu pagar, dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Annyeong, Minho-ya.." sapa Yuri manis, membuat namja tampan itu terkesiap.

"Sunbae-nim? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya heran, membuat senyuman manis Yuri memudar.

"Sunbae-nim?" ulang nya dengan nada kecewa, namun Minho hanya menatap Yuri dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Mari masuk," ujar Minho, mengacuhkan desahan kecewa Yuri dan sadar bahwa mereka masih berada diluar.

"Mau minum apa, sunbae-nim?" tanya namja bermata bulat itu dengan sopan.

"Apa saja..." Minho segera berjalan menuju lemari es di dapurnya dan mengambil dua kaleng jus.

Namja itu menaruh sekaleng jus didepan Yuri dengan sopan, Ia sendiri melangkahkan kaki nya untuk duduk disofa yang berhadapan dengan yeoja itu.

"Minho-ya.." panggil Yuri hati-hati, namja itu tak menjawab namun hanya menatap Yuri sebagai jawaban nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut konser di Jepang?" tanpa tedeng aling-aling, yeoja berkulit cokelat itu menanyakan hal yang sangat membuatnya khawatir, sekaligus berharap bahwa perkataan Onew itu tidak benar.

"Kurasa Jinki hyung sudah memberitahu mu, sunbae-nim." sahutnya santai.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku 'sunbae' ? Apa aku terlihat tua bagimu?!" bentak Yuri kesal,

"Memang," balas Minho dengan nada meledek, membuat mata Yuri membulat mendengarnya.

Wajah Yuri tertunduk, tangan nya mengepal menahan emosi, _'Jadi selama ini dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sunbae nya?'_ batinnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah datang kesini." sebisa mungkin Yuri membuat suaranya tenang, lalu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Ia menatap namjachingu nya yang masih betah dengan tatapan datarnya itu, lalu bangkit melewati Minho begitu saja.

"Kaki nya terbelit kabel," ucapan Minho sukses membuat langkah Yuri berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Minho bangkit menghampiri Yuri dan menariknya hingga Yuri terjatuh dan tersudut disofa.

"Apa yang..." ucapannya terputus saat Minho dengan cepat mengunci bibir Yuri dengan bibirnya selama semenit penuh.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku dulu," ujar Minho saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas, Yuri hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah karena posisinya saat ini terkunci oleh namja itu.

"Aku menggantikan Taemin menjadi couple Seulgi pada saat sexy dance karena kaki Taemin terkilir setelah SHINee tampil. Key tidak bisa menggantikannya karena dia, Shindong hyung, Chanyeol, Joy dan Amber berkolaborasi, jadi aku yang menggantikan Taemin." jelas Minho, Ia menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam sebelum Ia melanjutkan, "Setelah turun dari stage, kaki Seulgi tersandung kabel dan dia jatuh menimpaku, dan bibir kami bertemu. Pada saat itulah kau lewat dan berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

Yuri terdiam, mencoba mencerna penjelasan namjachingu nya baik-baik, kemudian Ia menatap manik mata Minho, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yuri, Minho mendengus.

"Chagiyaaa... aku masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak wajar." ujar nya kesal, Yuri tersenyum senang, tetapi kemudian wajah manis nya kembali mengernyit heran.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak ikut konser di Jepang? Dan Jinki bilang kau mengancam keluar dari SHINee jika aku tidak menemuimu?"

Namja cool itu hanya tersenyum misterius dan mendekatkan wajah nya hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Itu semua rencana Key," sahut nya, Yuri semakin mengernyit heran, namun pada saat Ia ingin bertanya namja itu sudah kembali melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.

Minho menatap Yuri dengan intens dan membelai pipi yeoja nya.

"Yuri-ya..."

"Hm?"

"Saranghae..." tatapan namja itu begitu menggoda, sehingga Yuri memandang nya tanpa berkedip.

"Ya! Apa aku harus memanggilmu 'sunbae-nim', baru kau mau membalas ucapan ku?" ujar Minho kesal, membuat Yuri tersadar dan terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan namja itu, _'Sifat kekanakannya muncul lagi,'_ batinnya.

Yuri tersenyum manis pada Minho yang sedang menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Nado saranghae, Choi Minho-ssi..." jawabnya lembut, namun cukup membuat namja berambut hitam itu tersenyum dan kembali menyatukan tautan bibir mereka, dan juga cinta mereka..

.

.

.

THe END_ 

Yeaayyyy, halo lagi reader-nim, gimana? Ini drabble yang ke sekian yaa .. harap suka

Mungkin ada yg penasaran kenapa gaya tulisannya berbeda, aku jawab duluan yaa..

Ff ini udh dari stahun yang lalu, sebelumnya ff ini aku update di facebook ku, nd ini request-an .. jadi mohon jangan timpuk saya T_T

Oiyaa, saya mau mengumumkan jadwal saya debut di akun ffn ini /siapa peduli?/ xD aku bakalan debut di tanggal 04 April 2016 nanti, tepat dihari ulang tahun hyung kuu, Lee Hyukjae /yeayyy/ semoga ada yang menunggu debut sayaa T_T kalo gak ada juga gapapa sih .. hehe

Dan saya mengganti username saya dari Ohdevi1227 menjadi Oh Pheonix , gak ada alasan khusus kok, Cuma pengen aja

Okee, terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah memfollow, mengfavoritkan maupun meng-review ff KyuMin! Family dan Don't Touch My Daddy .. maaf belum bisa membalas, saya masih terharu ada yg mengapresiasi karya saya ..

Baiklahhh, sampai ketemu di ff debut ku nanti .. annyeoooonnnggggggg /lambai-lambai/

.

.

.

.

 _ **Oh Pheonix present**_


End file.
